A Proposal To Remember
by TCeeDub
Summary: How Many Ways Can CDC Propose To Sonny?
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy Folks!  
So If U kept up with SWACOR U knew this was comin'  
Well let me tell u  
This aint it baby.  
I got alotta stories for ya.  
Neway 2 the story**

Disclaimer: Do I even have 2 say it?

Chapter 1

Skywriter

Sonny and I sat in our backyard, in our swimsuits, feet hanging over the edge into our large pool. While she sat, staring at the water-completely oblivious to my fixed gaze on her-I could feel the butterflies flapping around in my stomach, just like the first time we kissed. She nuzzled her head into my neck and I lightly shivered.

"This is nice, we should do this more often." She said happily.

"We should. It's very…peaceful." I agreed

"I love you." I could feel her smiling on my shoulder.

"Not as much as I love you." I replied.

"Uh-huh." She challenged

* * *

"Nuh-uh."

"Fine." Her smile grew.

"Fine." I said, lifting her face to look at her.

"Good."

"Good." I kissed her nose, and she giggled. I looked down at my watch, then back at her.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" She asked.

"Cause I-Well cause-I mean its-umm-it's a nice watch." I sputtered.

"O…Kay?" She said confusedly. I looked at my watch one more time. _9 more minutes._ I thought.

"Sweetie, why don't we go sit on the porch swing?" I smiled at her.

"Chad…not that I don't love our porch swing, but, it's twelve in the morning."

"11:51" I shrugged. "C'mon, Sonny. I wanna swing!" I whined.

"Fine. Fine! To the porch swing." I stood up, pulling her up with me.

We walked around to the front of the house and sat on our porch swing, looking at the sky.

"Wow! It's a beautiful night." Sonny sighed, snuggling into my side yawning.

"Don't you fall asleep." I said, tapping her lightly.

"But I'm tired." She whined, putting her head in my lap.

"But you have to stay up." I whined with her.

"Fine!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you to keep you awake." I said rubbing her back.

"Okay." She said lazily. I looked at my watch, 11:54:46.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much would you say you loved me?" I asked.

"Mmmm, 8."

"Only 8?" I whined again

"Fine, Fine. And a half." She giggled. I huffed. "20. Is that good?" She asked

"I guess" I sighed. "I love you more though." I stated.

"How much do you love me?" She looked at me.

"I dunno, look up there." I pointed to the sky, where a small plane was writing. '_Infinity X 4' _She giggled.

"That's so sweet Chad. When did you-"

"It's not done yet." I said standing up.

"Chad, what are you—what's going--" She sputtered while I got down on one knee.

"Sonny," I started, trying not to pee my pants. "I-I p-probably should have p-practiced, or wrote something down. Uh, Sonny, I um…you…" I cleared my throat.

"Chad, I--"

"No, listen. Okay, Sonny, I love you. You're my life. You're the reason I love waking up every morning, because I'm waking up next to you." Tears welled in her eyes. "I wanna wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I wanna-I wanna make my friends jealous because they know you're all mine." The tears in her eyes fell. "I want your next movie to say 'Starring Sonny Cooper.'" I smiled. "I want so much Sonny. And I want it all with you." She gave a crooked watery smile. I took a deep breath. "So, Allison Nicole Munroe" I pointed back to the night sky where my skywriter was. _Will You Marry Me? _He wrote.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Yes?!"

"Yes!" She grabbed my face, pulling me into a kiss. My cell phones ringing interrupted us; I checked the ID and quickly answered.

"Yes!" I said, and then hung up. I looked at the sky once more.

_She Said Yes! _

My thoughts exactly.

* * *

**Well???  
U Know The Drill  
Quote  
Buy  
Prin-Wait no, no.  
Click  
Type  
Win Eternal Happiness**

* * *


	2. Check It Out

****

Wow! 6 Reviews???  
U Guys Rock  
So U Know How Pitiful I Am?  
This Chapter Made Me Cry.  
Tho I Dont Really Favor It.  
Well, Enjoy

Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC

Chapter 2

* * *

Check It Out

I stood backstage waiting for my cue. I was never one for being nervous, but today I had a reason. I watched my girlfriend of 6 years on stage performing the last sketch with her best friend, a huge smile on her face.

"Check out dance?" Tawni asked.

"Check out dance." She smiled.

_They're the best of friends with the worst of 'tudes. They're the check it out girls, and they're checking out for you. Check it out!_

The audience went wild. I took a deep breath, fixing my outfit.

"So, check out this series finale!" Tawni giggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, check out Nico Harris!" Sonny shouted in a girly voice. Nico ran out and the audience applauded.

"Check out Grady Mitchell!" Grady ran out, Hi-Fiving Nico, and taking a bow.

"Check out Zora Lancaster!" Sonny quickly hugged Zora. They all lined up next to each other.

"Ladies and gentleman," Sonny and Tawni shouted.

"Check out Marshall Pike!" They all yelled. Marshall walked out and hugged them all.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls, we have a very special surprise." Marshall smiled while Sonny, Nico, and Grady looked around confused.

"Check out Chad Dylan Cooper!" Tawni Shrieked. I took one more deep breath, and walked out on stage.

"Hi there." I said to the large audience.

"So, Sonny," Tawni said looking at Sonny. "Check out CDC's guest appearance!" Sonny just smiled, and then looked at me with her big brown curious eyes.

"Yeah…Check it out." She replied.

"Check out Chads important question!" Tawni said, looking at me.

"Yeah…" I got down on one knee, the crowd went crazy.

"Oh, God." I thought I heard Sonny say.

"Okay…I'm gonna keep this short so I don't pass out from fear." The audience laughed…Yeah…not a joke. "Sonny, I've loved you since the moment I met you. And I wanna marry you. So…what do you say? Allison Munroe, will you be my wife?" The audience 'awwed'

"Check out Chads proposal!" Tawni smiled

"Check out Sonny Munroe passing out." Sonny said, forcing an awkward smile.

"I'll always catch you…_If_ you marry me, that is." I chuckled.

"Well…in about 8 seconds I'm gonna need someone to catch me, so…yes." She squealed the last part.

"Check out Sonny saying yes!" Everyone but Sonny and I said.

"I Love You" I said pulling her in by the waist

"I Love You, Too" She smiled.

"Alright, now that that's done. We all just wanna say a few words before we cut the last camera off, and take our last bow." Marshall said while tears welled in Sonnys eyes. "So first, the very first Random to set foot on this stage with me, ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Tawni Hart." They clapped.

"Wow. Um…I guess just…thanks." Tears fell from both hers on Sonnys face. "I mean I've been on this show since I was 12. I've had the chance to work with some magnificent people. For 10 years I've gotten to work with my best friends." She shot a glance at Sonny. "I'm really gonna miss this." She smiled. "And congrats to my best friend."

"Nico Harris & Grady Mitchell" Marshall said.

"Uh…we just want--" Nico's voice cracked. Grady stepped up.

"We just wanted to thank everyone; Marshall, because without you we wouldn't be here. Our fans, but most importantly our friends. Nico, Zora, Sonny, Tawni, you guys made working here worth while." He said wiping at his eyes, and hugging everyone.

"What he said." Nico said, then also hugged everyone.

"Sonny?"

"Well, I mean…I-I had something to say and whatnot but you know what I've forgotten most of it." She laughed. "So, I guess I just wanna say thank you. Without every last one of you in this studio," She threw a watery eyed glance at me. "I wouldn't be here today." She hugged everyone, letting it linger with Tawni while their tears fell.

"Zora." Marshall nodded to the 17 year old.

"Wow, I guess this is it. But it had to end _sometime, _am I right?" The audience clapped. Zora smiled. "But what better way to end it?" She smiled at me and Sonny. "I love my cast so much. Thank you guys. Thank you guys for raising me. Thank you for everything." She hugged everyone then Marshall stepped up.

"Well folks," He sighed. "This is it, thank you to everyone in the audience and everyone at home. Well, good night!" And the cameras stopped.

**1 hour later**

Sonny sat in her dressing room, looking at the blank walls.

"The end" She sighed as more tears escaped down her cheek. I snuck up behind her and pulled out a box from J.B. Robinson.

"Au Contraire" I said taking her left hand, my voice making her jump slightly. "For, this is _only _the beginning." I put the ring on her finger. Her eyes grew as big as they do on Christmas. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You proposed." She stated.

"Right…" I said

"And I said yes."

"Yeah…?" I said confusedly.

"I'm…engaged" She squealed.

"That you are." I smiled at her, grabbing her by the waist.

"You're my fiancée. I'm _your _fiancée."

"Yes ma'am." I said right before she kissed me.

"This day wasn't bad after all. Sure the show ended, but on a good note. And not only that but how many women can say they're engaged to the Chad Dylan Cooper?" I smirked

"Millions." She frowned. "But only one is telling the truth." I said.

"Well, we better get out of here." Sonny said, grabbing one last box, which I took from her. On top of the box was Sonnys 'Check it out' outfit. I smiled.

_Check out my fiancée. _I thought.

Nope life couldn't get better

* * *

** Hmmm?  
J'ya Like it  
Hate It?  
Jizzust Clizzick and Tizzel Me!**

**SPECIAL THANX 2:  
Vickybarb  
Head in the clouds 14  
cocosunshine23  
cheerleader19500  
HudgensHomie09  
CreepyPuppett**

NOW HELP ME OUT READERS.  
PM me with some ideas 4 proposals. Please. Thank u. I will totally credit u  
pEACE 3)A3q


End file.
